The great pinch
aug 12, afternoon so around 1:53pm, i was grinding shaved ice again for this event, in the middle of the yellow stage (3/4), when i closed the app and let cpi load for a bit to refresh, because thats what i have to do to minimize the annoyingly frequent chances of this app crashing but when i tried to open the app again... it closed after several seconds, and kept doing that every time i tried, sometimes making it to the notice screen, but never farther than that ive opened the app dozens of times and the result is always the same, ive tried shutting off the device multiple times, fully charging it, removing stuff from the app switcher, etc, but nothing has changed, the only thing i havent tried that i could do is delete and reinstall the app..... but thats only a last resort because i dont know how this game saves data, its entirely online but its not account based, so i have no idea if i could get my data back people on twitter dont seem to be getting this, so i assume its a problem on my end right now its not too bad since its just wasting some hearts but if this continues its going to become a real problem aug 12 evening/night things still werent working so i did some research and a lot of crashes were recorded in diagnostics, with a "bug type 109", which only seems to give me a few results with camera troubles, which is of no help since the cameras fine, but this problem at least is similar https://discussions.apple.com/thread/6374284 (there were also two times this happened days prior, on aug 8 and aug 10, which also have bug type 109, but also note "SIMULATED (this is NOT a crash)" and have numbers instead of the below stuff) all of the crashes also have *Exception Type: EXC_BAD_ACCESS (SIGSEGV) *Exception Subtype: KERN_INVALID_ADDRESS at 0x0000035c *Triggered by Thread (number from 31-34) turned on send to developer for that tiny fraction of hope someone would see the crashes and fix it later did multiple backups, just in case i actually need to reinstall the app, although i have no idea if that would help at all aug 13 morning left it shut down overnight and nope, still crashing, so i looked through the キュアぱず hashtag and results for (再)インストール generally seem to have new data, but im not sure if those were immediate reinstalls or coming back after a while *https://twitter.com/hoiterd/status/909213843309469698 (data seems to be retained) *https://twitter.com/Marlboreto/status/1105250056523866112 (unintentional?) *https://twitter.com/Marlboreto/status/1105269843253649408 *https://twitter.com/Nozomiyumehara7/status/1107808164529922048 (data retained, but might have gotten help from management, and used the id transfer thing? which i dont have saved) *https://twitter.com/kotori369/status/1146745341317771264 (not retained? users last tweet with the hashtag was two years prior) i found this person with a somewhat similar problem, but its a minute instead of several seconds, and they have a black screen for a while https://twitter.com/jabrik_aori/status/1159411561238130689 https://twitter.com/jabrik_aori/status/1159824520355520512 aug 13 afternoon been over 24 hours since it happened.... still no luck though, ive tried exporting then deleting a lot of photos (su, cure marathon, cpi, and other misc stuff) and other random files to see if it was a space issue, and that didnt help, 2.5+ gb should be enough and theres not much further i can go that would help besides deleting cpi itself, which would go over 4gb, but thats not something i want to do.... at this point i feel like all i can do is wait and hope by tomorrows reset i will probably get deleted by a few people but that isnt a big deal, but whats more concerning is at the end of tomorrow the previous shop will end without me having bought everything, which means the time i spent gathering stuff weeks ago will be wasted and then this weekend several 3 star tickets will expire, again being a waste of time, but 3 star tickets arent exceptionally valuable, but the real problem is that this current event ends at the start of next week with a new event sure to come right after, and theres almost definitely going to be at least one event exclusive card, so if this isnt fixed by the end of that event then i will lose it probably forever, which has never happened to me before, so that would really suck... although having a complete collection would be literally impossible anyway since there have been four and counting limited 5 stars, but still.... missing out on event cards would really suck is this the end?? not even something i could have prepared for, knowing it would happen in advance (like the app closing or ending support for older devices) and recording all the data i could before then??? but rather just something randomly happening for no reason after me doing nothing out of the ordinary??????? why?????? and as if to twist the knife, before publishing this i tried opening it yet again.... and it got to the start screen, so for a second i thought it was fine, but nope, just one of the rare times it got that far before crashing......... great aug 14 morning last night there was one time where i was even able to make an input before it crashed, so thats something?? yesterday i didnt really do much besides try and figure this out and sit around getting lost in random websites, but i cant keep doing that, i have other stuff to do, so while i will try daily to open it to see if it will work, im not going to waste too much time on it aug 15 morning wasnt planning on turning this into a diary but just now i was trying again and got as far as being able to make inputs on several attempts, but as im typing this that seems to have stopped so uh..... progress although the return beach events shop is expired now and im sure at least one or two people have deleted me, for sure that one guy who i see asking for requests sometimes to have a fully active friend list, but thats okay, unfortunate but okay, so hopefully theres even more progress?? like the game being playable?? please??? aug 15 night so i was trying again for a bit and i was consistently getting to the notice screen, and then.... it happened, finally, i finally got to the title screen without crashing........ but after i tried an input and it loaded a bit, it crashed again....... but its something, its really something and then again and then once more, and i actually got so far i got the login bonus.... although at this rate it might take until november before i even have enough time to play the first training stage before it crashes also i could get in more times, and i was even able to send out hearts, although im at 25 friends now, which means someone deleted me... or maybe two people, was i at 26 or 27 before?? i dont remember aug 18 morning more of the same but ive been trying less because at this point its really just a waste of time as its not getting anywhere... not to mention sometimes it doesnt even get past the notice screen which is no good, like how it was last night im wondering if at this point i should even bother?? i guess i will keep trying for the remainder of summer and if the situation doesnt improve (OR YOU KNOW, BE FIXED ENTIRELY??????????) by then i might have to call it quits and just give up things i realized though of concern: one, on the lesser end, is the daily login bonus filling up my mailbox, and erasing my old stuff since theres a 200 reward limit, but claiming them might not be hard... if i could actually get in the game... of greater concern is the game having an update, as those take at very minimum a minute or so, and at best, i can only stay in the game for 30 seconds, so an update might just lock me out for good.... then that would probably be where i really give up aug 19 morning well my greater concern happened rather quickly due to a new event that i guess started today, with the impassable obstacle that is a data download, so i cant even get into the game whatsoever, and it only took a week after this problem started so i guess this is where it ends, my only hope beyond it just spontaneously working again is that a future numbered update fixes this, but its not likely... but im not going to try very much anymore, because again, just a waste of time now the decision is do i want to continue recording data for a game i cant access?? or do i move on?? some things (like special attack effects and level 45 data) will be harder but...... still possible maybe??? sept 16 so a few days ago marked a month since the great pinch, and i was going to check the app once again to see if it would decide to work, but it took me until just a bit ago to actually do it, and uh..... i got in the game..... no crashing.... got an update prompt, jumped to the app store to update, jumped back in the game to do some data downloading and......... i can play now, its perfectly fine.... my friend list is at 10/30 so like 15 people have deleted me, plus the much worse fact that i missed some event cards, but..... well.... its kind of bittersweet because i liked being free from this soul sucking game, but at the same time its all back apparently the game had an update and the end of august, maybe that fixed it?? update: well, its not perfectly fine, as i try and go into this team attack tutorial (oh yeah, thats been added apparently) it crashes before i even can make a connection, and theres 13 times before the stage and at least 10 times within the stage where you have to touch the screen to advance the tutorial and then i try the training stage, red today, as the ako music 4 star since i was in the progress of training that card... but it crashes before the stage even loads, so uh.... this isnt much better?? update again: did some testing with my powerhouses who have been dormant for a month, first haruka in the very first area, she handled the first normal stage, the first boss stage, the first normal stage again, then the last boss stage with no crashes, then i jump to the last boss stage in quilt land as aoi and it crashes before loading i try it again and its fine this time, then i restart and try akira with the first training stage and its fine again.... huh?? why is it fine now??? i go back to the tutorial and i get farther than the first two times, but it crashes at the part where you have to have custard use her special attack... and it consistently crashes at this point at the latest, but since this tutorial doesnt consume hearts i can try over and over judging from this video, the end is just a few more dialog prompts and a group attack away, in itself a concern https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R7xdrZb_pS8 so if i keep trying maybe ill get through it?? this event i cant even access apparently ends today so i have several more hours to try, but i really dont want to spend the rest of the day doing this, this tutorial requires you to press specific spots so i cant just blindly the tap the screen to get through it also something i noticed is after crashing, sometimes the internet connection signal thing is only at one briefly.... hm..... but my internet is fine another update: even when pressing the buttons as fast as i can, right as they come up, the best i can manage in the like, five tries i do, is the enemy being hit a few times by custards special attack, but i already feel like im over this... and then i try the training stages for some quick coins, not that i would ever be able to get enough to sustain tickets for gacha anyway though, and it crashes again multiple times, because of course it does this crashing, while not as bad as the whole game being accessible kind of crashing, is still worse than that initial 3.0.0 update, new engine crashing when i was trying to do that first part beach event..... but since at least menus dont crash, something i might have to start working on is archiving data of my collection of cards, like what i have and dont, the levels, the slv, etc, which i was planning on doing if the game were ever to be announced to come to a close... still on the fence about continuing to update this place with info about the game, currently buried in epf game rewriting and HA breeding anyways, the hiking event from last november is returning tomorrow apparently, maybe things will fare better with that?? hopefully this team attack tutorial is only tied to this event and not just if youve never completed at all, because if its the former i guess getting event-only cards at future events might be possible, just not this one, and since ive already missed event cards, my previously perfect event card collection is already ruined, whats one or four more also i nabbed my data password, just in case, but im not buying a new device just for this game oct 12 well yesterday i was going to my limited daily stuff, pretty much just training up the strong inori card i recently fed some strength crystals to in training stages, when it happened again, the game kept crashing whenever i tried to start it, and just a bit ago i tried again and it kept happening, so uh..... oh man didnt really consider it would happen again but guess so, which means who knows how long until i can access it again?? anyway it seems that yesterday they announced a new event coming soon, and it has yuni in it, so i guess the game knows i dont like her and is trying to prevent me from getting any cards of her???? https://twitter.com/raiattoP/status/1182631595074707456 which is nice but madoka is in this event too so if this still going by the end of the event, that sucks... although even if i could access it and it were to be a team attack event, it wouldnt matter anyway